


The Holy Knights

by Erii_Hime



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, At the moment there's no plans for any ships, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Each chapter follows a different character, Gen, I may add more of these later, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, OCs will be included, POV Third Person, There's a lot of characters in here, This is taking place at the Order while the manga is following Allen, Violence, War, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erii_Hime/pseuds/Erii_Hime
Summary: After Allen's escape from the Order things have become more and more complicated for those left behind. A new proposal has been put into motion, one that allows the deaths of anyone caught in the way of the Order's mission to destroy the Noah and reclaim the Innocence. This new group, renamed the Holy Knights, are Exorcists who follow the orders of the Cardinal without question and kill anyone in their way. Those who refuse to join them must watch on in horror as the people they thought they knew begin showing the darkest sides of themselves.





	The Holy Knights

Change was bound to spread quickly around the Order, but Lenalee had truly underestimated just how fast it would actually happen. Allens escape was heartbreaking enough without the uproar that followed. Since she'd been forced into the Order Lenalee hadn't felt entirely at peace but the past year was complete havoc on her emotional state. The family she had been able to create was crumbling around her, and there didn't seem to be anything she could do to stop it. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were all gone, and for the first time since Komui had arrived did Lenalee feel that familiar isolation. The conditions at the Order only continued to get worse and worse.

* * *

Lenalee quietly made her way to the Orders main hall. She'd been told after returning from a mission that an assembly of sorts was going to be taking place there. The hallways of this building were slowly becoming more and more familiar, but they'd never feel as homely as the European branch did. That building held a special place in Lenalee's heart: even though it was a place of horror as a child it also became the place where she was able to meet those dear to her. Any building, even one as dark and frightening as the European branch, could become filled with joy if the people there were as amazing as her friends were. But that time was over, and Lenalee was still trying to accept the changes being brought upon her. 

Having just gotten back from a relatively short mission she was still wearing her uniform, being told to go straight to the hall before going anywhere else. As she looked around Lenalee saw quite a few other people walking along in the same direction as her. A nervous feeling started to bubble up as she began to wonder why they were being called to meet like this. It wasn’t very often that big announcements were made out of the blue like this.

_There hasn’t been anything too big happening since Allen left, I hope this isn’t about him..._ Lenalee tried hard to keep up the hope that Allen and the others were alright, but it was hard being in the dark about everything. 

When she arrived at the main hall the room was already buzzing with commotion. The large open area was filled with many more people than she was expecting. Exorcists, Finders, even the science division members were here, not to mention lots more people Lenalee didn’t recognize. Everyone had split themselves up into smaller groups of threes or fives while they quietly talked amongst themselves. From the sounds of the chatter it seemed like no one else knew why they were all there either. As Lenalee scanned the room for a familiar face to join she spotted Krory and Miranda talking with some of the newer Exorcists. When Miranda noticed her across the busy she room she pulled Krory along as she made her way through the crowd to Lenalee.

"L-Lenalee! What on earth is happening? C-could it be another attack? Are, are the Noa-" Mirandas worry-filled stuttering was cut short by Krory placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned to look at him while he tried to give a reassuring smile. Miranda closed her mouth and held her hands together at her chest, fingers intertwined as she tried not to fidget too much.

"If there was any danger I doubt they would have us idling around like this" He said. Lenalee continued to look around the room for any other sign to tell them what was going on before turning back to the two.

"So I'm guessing you two don't know what's going on either then?" She asked. Everyone around seemed just as confused as she was, talking in hushed tones amongst themselves.

"We were already in here when people started piling, we didn't even know everyone was meeting here" Krory told her while shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly, his face lit up as he seemed to recall something. "Oh! I did overhear some Finders talking about how special Golems being sent out to the people away on missions! Whatever it is they want to tell us it must be important for them to want everyone to know at once" He explained. Lenalee could feel her confusion building while Miranda rubbed her hands together nervously.

_There hasn't been anything like this since we moved to this branch, what could possibly be happening? Why do they need everyone to know at once?_ Lenalee wondered. No matter how she tried she couldn't come up with any ideas to explain this surprise assembly.

A loud noise at the far side of the room quieted everyone's murmuring instantly. The group turned to the sound and saw a large number of the Orders higher-ups, including inspector Lvellie and some people in dark robes covering their faces. The energy emanating from those covered figures was unsettling, a certain sense of unease filled Lenalee while she looked at them. The feeling was so strong she had to turn away before it consumed her entire being. Once her eyes were off the ominous group she noticed a familiar face walking through the crowd; however, she couldn't seem to remember where she'd seen him before. The man himself was very plain compared to the outlandish appearances of some of the Orders members: his hair was light brown and slightly curly and he wore a pair of small circular glasses. His outfit was one a Cardinal would wear but with an extravagant coat covered in brightly colored embellishments in designs Lenalee couldn't quite make out from this distance. He had a rather kind looking smile on his face as he walked across the room, yet he also gave off a certain feeling, one Lenalee couldn't quite put her finger on. Once in front of the robed men the Cardinal looking man finally turned to address the confused audience.

"Thank you all for taking the time to hear us out today" He said, bowing his head in appreciation and widening his eerie smile. "As I'm sure you all know our battle against the Earl and his monsters has only gotten more difficult as time has passed. The Akuma have become ever more aggressive in their hunt for the Innocence, and countless lives continue to fall victim to their wrath". His words brought a deep pain into Lenalee's chest. Everyone at the Order knew things had changed drastically after Allen had been confirmed as the 14th. The number of Akuma and Noah attacks had only continued to rise and the amount of able bodied Exorcists was decreasing almost as fast. The Exorcists who did make it back from longer missions in one piece were still likely to be severely injured. Miranda herself was still on recovery from her last mission almost a month ago and Lenalee glanced down quickly to Krory's still bandaged hand, an injury he got weeks ago that was refusing to heal properly. 

"I know this has been hard on all of you; both physically and in here" He held his hand up to chest "And we seem to be falling farther and farther behind while the Noah only seem to get stronger. After many weeks of consideration we came to a conclusion, that the only way to hold our own against this darkness is to change the way we fight back!" He exclaimed. A stunned silence filled the room before people began frantically turning to those around them to whisper once more. Lenalee also felt a deep fear rising up.

_Isn't our job already hard enough? Isn't is already dangerous? What else do they want from us?_

Krory and Miranda seemed to mirror her thoughts as they both let out similar questions. Seeing the distress growing in the room one of the Inspectors in the front yelled out for silence, but Lenalee could still feel the unease in her fellow Exorcists. Those like her, who were responsible for destroying the Akuma and saving lives, were constantly risking their own. All to bring this horrible war to an end. It was a lot to ask of any single person, especially those like Lenalee who were taken to fight against their will. The very thought of having to give even more of herself to this battle filled her with dread.

A dark thought briefly passed through Lenalee's mind- _do I even have anything left to lose_ \- but it was pushed away quickly as she thought of Komui and the others who were all depending on her to stay strong. She calmed herself and waited for the Cardinal to begin again. His face still had that calming smile while he looked over the crowd.

"There's nothing to fear, we will not be asking you to change against your wishes. We merely want to allow you the opportunity to become a part of something bigger than you are now. You will all be free to choose if you want to partake in our new endeavours, and we will not scorn you for choosing against it. We only wish for you with the power of Innocence, you Exorcists, to lend us your power and help us advance our efforts in this holy war!" He paused to let his words sink in. Lenalee turned to Krory who looked back at her similar confusion.

"This isn't like them, the Orders never cared about letting Exorcists choose their own paths before" Lenalee whispered to him. Krory nodded his head while thinking over everything they just heard.

"Maybe whatever this is has a high risk involved and they don't actually want too many Exorcists to join in case something goes wrong?" He suggested.

"If that were the case they wouldn't hesitate to just pick a few that they thought were weak and use them. They've never thought of us as anything other than tools" Lenalee responded, her voice slightly shaking with anger. Miranda looked to her with sadness in her tired eyes. Krory also had a dim expression but he focused his gaze at the floor as if in deep thought again. The two of them were still much newer to the Order compared to Lenalee, who had been there almost her entire life, but even so they both understood that the Order weren't the saints they try to appear as. Lenalee took a few small breaths before continuing "Whatever they are planning, I don't trust them. After everything that's happened I can't trust them".

"The unfortunate reality we have been forced to face is: if we wish to truly move forward in the battle we must be willing to make even greater sacrifices. Up until now we have held back the true strength of the Innocence. We have been too afraid to unleash its true potential for fear of the damage it can do. The sad truth is, we can no longer afford to use the powers of the Innocence for anything other than destroying our enemies! As painful as is may be we must accept that those caught in the middle of these battles can no longer be saved." As those words left his lips the silence in the room became deafening. Countless eyes looked up in shock as they processed what the Cardinal meant by those words. Lenalee could feel herself on the edge of sickness, her mind racing too much to notice the tears in Miranda's eyes or the way Krory's jaw clenched painfully.

_The Order have always been horrible but how could they do something like this? There's no way this can be allowed!_

"God knows what we must do to free this world of the scourges that plague it's surface: They reject his kindness and seek to destroy him. We have been chosen to enact his will, to remove those who turn their backs to his grace! Our Lord has given us the tools to fight, so fight we must! Do not fear the power given to you and do not hide its strength. The souls departed around you are not lost, they are being sent back to our Lord to live in eternal bliss. God will reward these souls for their bravery just as he will reward each when our time is upon us. Do not fear and do not hold back the light within you, the light that will shine unto this land and destroy the evil within its depths!" The Cardinal's voice grew increasingly more intense as he spoke, his words growing more and more disgusting to Lenalee. She couldn't believe the Order would allow this crazy man to be in a position of power. Her legs began shaking and she felt as if she was about to collapse until Krory wrapped his arm around her to steady her in place. Lenalee grabbed at her own arms in an attempt to keep herself from bursting into tears.

Those strange people in robes had yet to even move through this entire speech and Lenalee began to doubt if they were even humans at all. Even a man as despicable as Lvellie was having trouble keeping his composure while this speech was being delivered. Those dark robes remained completely still and not one of them had even made a sound. Whoever those people were, Lenalee had a feeling they were behind this.

_Those people must be dangerous! They have to be the ones in charge of this!_ She told herself as she watched them remain unaffected. The only reason she knew there were people under those robes was the small glimpses of hair and skin peeking out from under those black hoods. 

"Rest assured" That horrible man continued "we do not ask this of you lightly. To turn away from those in need is more than has been asked of you before, and it is for that reason we wish to grant you the mercy of choosing for yourselves if you are willing to participate. You are free to reject this offer, but we beg of you to at least consider the good that can be accomplished. The sooner we can end this war the more lives we can spare from this fate. Those of you willing to hear us out further at this moment please stay and talk with us, the rest of you are free to leave." That smile was still on his face when Lenalee glanced to him before quickly putting her head down. 

Krory and Miranda both held onto her as they guided her out of the main hall. Lenalee kept her eyes glued onto the floor; she knew there'd be no stopping the tears if she saw how many people had stayed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I haven't written much in general for quite a while, so any critique is welcome!   
> Truthfully I'm a bit unsure of the layout of this building they are currently in and I couldn't find much about the interior in general since the manga has been taking place in other locations so if anyone has any decent references for where the heck they are currently at I'd greatly appreciate it! ;v; If not I'll just create my own building layout


End file.
